Lash
Lash is a secondary antagonist in Disney's 2005 movie, Sky High. He was played by Jake Sandvig. Biography At the beginning of the movie, Lash is already a senior at Sky High. When Lash first came to school, he went through Power Placement and was placed on the Hero Track. At some point he became good friends with Speed. Though both designated as “Heroes,” Lash and Speed both began showing villainous tendencies. For example, when playing the popular school game of Save the Citizen, the two like playing the villain role. They also enjoy hazing the freshmen of Sky High, locking students in lockers and giving them swirlies Swirlie: A form of torture/punishment in which the victim is held upside down over a toilet, with his head in the toilet bowl, while it is flushed.. During the events Royal Pain’s takeover of the school, Lash played an important role in dropping the security gates, trapping the victims in the school’s gym. Later, he fought Ethan, but last the fight when Ethan was able to trap his head in a toilet, giving him something of an “ultimate swirlie.” At the end of the movie, it is seen that Lash was incarcerated with the rest of Gwen’s associates. Physical Appearance Lash is somewhat tall, with somewhat longish brown hair and hazel eyes. He prefers casual clothes and a long-sleeved, striped undershirt that can stretch as he extends his arms. Personality Lash is laidback and comfortable, but he does like exercising power over others. He loves bullying freshmen and dominating others in the game of Save the Citizen, and uses his friend, Speed, as more of a sidekick than a friend. Powers and Abilities * Malleability (Elasticity/Plasticity): Lash can stretch all parts of his body to superhuman lengths. He was able to stretch his arm across the cafeteria to trip Will Stronghold at a distance of at least 30 feet. * Extra-strength: Lash is somewhat stronger than normal. When he tried to punch Ethan and missed, he instead punched a locker and damaged its door, which also hurt his hand. He is nowhere near as strong as Will Stronghold, however. Relationships Ethan and Zack Lash sees Ethan and Zach as two easy targets; they are both sidekicks and their powers are not strong enough for them to put up a fight. Lash preys on them as often as he can. Gwen Grayson Though Lash considers himself to be something of a law unto himself, he does respect Gwen Grayson. This means that he is willing to do what she says. Nonetheless, Gwen does not control Lash. Speed Speed is Lash’s best friend, functioning as Lash’s sidekick. Lash ordered Speed to “round-up” the freshmen, so that they could con them out of $15 each, and when Speed stole a pudding cup from Ethan he immediately gave it to Lash. Nonetheless, the two make a formidable team, and they more often work together than separately. Will Stronghold When Will Stronghold first arrived at Sky High, everyone assumed that he had formidable powers. As such, Speed asked Will if he wanted to hang around with them to “bring some pain to the sidekicks.” Even then, Lash could not resist making a lunge at him to test his courage. Once it was revealed that Will had no powers, Lash and Speed decided to bring pain to him, provoking a fight between him and Warren Peace, just for laughs. When Will’s super-strength became manifests, the two backed off, not wanting to pick on someone who can fight back. They fear Will Stronghold, but they definitely don't like him. Quotes * (In the bathroom) ''Ethan: See you. And thanks for the swirly.'' ''Will Stronghold: What's up, guys?'' ''Speed: The kid, uh, looked a little dehydrated. So, how about it, Stronghold? You gonna hang with us this year?'' ''Lash: Help us bring some pain to the sidekicks?'' ''Will: That sounds like... fun.'' ''Lash: Hmm.'' ''Speed: Good man. See you around.'' ''Will: OK.'' Trivia His appearance is inspired by the character Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch in Haim Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers television series. Gallery Lash.jpg|Lash's school I.D. Lash at Homecoming.PNG|Lash "stretched." Lash Stretching Down Stairs.PNG|Lash stretching down stairs like a Slinky. Speed_and_Lash_Save_the_Citizen.png|Speed and Lash in their Save the Citizen outfits. Speed and lash sky high.jpg|Speed and Lash. Warren_about_to_throw_a_fireball_at_lash_during_save_the_citizen_sky_high.png|Warren Peace and Lash playing Save the Citizen. References Category:Villains Category:Traitors Category:Sky High Students Category:Former Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters